Sonic's Mutation
by MutantWriter
Summary: Sonic winds up in Xavier's Institute, but Sonic claims that he is not a mutant, but when Eggman and Magneto join forces and attack, the X-Men, along with Sonic and his friends, have to team up to stop them! K for Strong Violence
1. Mutant Speed

"Where am I?" asked Sonic as he woke up in a huge mansion. A man in a wheelchair came to him. "Hello, Sonic. I found you at Green Hill sleeping. I have been trying to find you for about three years now, your to fast for a guy in a wheelchair, even a psychic one." said the man. He was bald and he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown leather jacket. His steel metal wheelchair was decked out with switches and buttons and wires. The wheels on the wheelchair were large with the letter X on each wheel.

The man looked at Sonic with a glare. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Charles Xavier, I help mutants control their unusual abilities. I know you, you're Sonic the Hedgehog. Want a chilidog?" Xavier said. Sonic took the chilidog. "Why am I here? I'm not a mutant. I'm a hedgehog. So what if I am blue and I can run fast?" asked Sonic.

"Come with me" said Xavier. His wheelchair lifted above ground and floated down the stairs, followed by Sonic bolting down the stairs as fast as possible. Sonic looked around. He saw a big steel door with an X on it. "What is up with you people and the letter X? X on the wheelchair, X in your name, X on the door! What the heck!" Sonic asked. Xavier came closer to Sonic. "We are known as the X-Men. There is Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Rouge, Shadowcat, Spyke, Nightcrawler, and Jean Grey. I brought you here so I could teach you to control your mutant ability" Xavier replied.

Sonic looked confused.

"What mutant powers?" Sonic asked. "You know, think about it. Your extreme jumps, your speed, your attacks, and you are an animal with an Einstein brain. Sonic, you are a mutant." said Xavier. Just then a pretty girl with a brown ponytail came in through the door. She just walked through it like it was air! She was wearing a black leather suit with a belt with an X on it. She had black pants and boots. "Xavier, who is this?" asked the pretty girl. "Oh, this is Sonic. Sonic meet Shadowcat. She is a mutant like you" Xavier said, introducing them. "Call me Kitty, and nice to meet you Sonic. What is your power?" she asked.

Sonic ran away into his room, he slammed the door and started to sob. There was a loud popping noise and a flash of light, followed by blue smoke. A blue furry thing appeared. It then turned into a human, a normal 16-year-old boy. "Don't be scared" he said. I'm Nightcrawler. I am another mutant. I can teleport. Watch." Nightcrawler disappeared and suddenly reappeared in front of Sonic. "Whoa! That was crazy wicked!" Sonic exclaimed. "Thanks, have you met Cyclops yet?" Nightcrawler asked. "No, I have only met you and Shadowcat" said Sonic. "Oh, let me go get him" Nightcrawler said, he laughed and then _POOF!_ he was gone.

Sonic laid down on his bed. He was angry, confused, and sad. "Hey Sonic, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!" said a familiar voice. Sonic looked behind him. "Tails!" Sonic yelled. He grabbed Tails and sat him on the bed. "What's up man, how have you been? Wait….why are you here?" asked Sonic. "I've been good. Also, it is because I have two tails, and can fly. People these days, man! We're animals, not mutants!" Tails explained. Nightcrawler appeared again. "Sonic meet Cyclops, Cyclops this is Sonic, our newest member of the X-Men!" he said.

Cyclops looked confused. "A hedgehog and fox? Wow you guys are lame. Kurt, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" asked Cyclops. "Sure thing, Scott!" said Nightcrawler, now named Kurt. Sonic got up and went to turn on his television, but it got sent flying across the room. Large steel TV fling across the room, not even wind could do that! Sonic got up and looked out the window. A dark figure stood there, wearing a dark purple knitted sweater and purple pants. He had a red cape and a jagged shaped mask with an M on it.

Sonic did a spin dash and hit him. It did not affect him. Then, out of the random, a huge red laser beam blasted the man back at least four miles away. Cyclops, also known as Scott, came in to the room. "You okay guys?" he asked. "I'm fine" said Sonic. "Quick question; do mutants always have to deal with this crap?" Sonic asked. Scott grinned. "Basically" he said. Then he walked out. Sonic and Tails returned to their conversation like nothing unusual had happened.

Two hours later Xavier called Sonic and Tails down for dinner. "What's dinner?" Sonic and Tails asked at the same time. The group all looked at each other. Some guy with spiky blue hair walked up to them. "Have you always been this stupid?" he asked. "Umm…..I'm not stupid, I am the fastest thing in the universe though" Sonic replied. Three razor-sharp blades came out from in between his knuckles. "You aren't the best. I bet I could do better. Also, I don't deal with stupidness" said the man. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and a brown jacket with jeans. "Logan, leave him alone!" said another mutant. She had brown hair, except one strip was white. She had green clothes on.

"Shut up, Rouge!" said Logan. Rouge touched him, and the whole room had white strobe lights for about ten seconds. "You shut up. Because I don't deal with stupidness either!" she exclaimed, and blades came out of her hands too. She ran out of the room crying.


	2. Razors And Drills Make Metal Cages

Sonic and the others ate their dinner of porkchops, mashed potatoes, and green beans. When he was done he sped up to Rouge's room. He knocked on the door. "Go away, Logan! Your such a jerk!" she screamed. "Woah! That guy has serious problems!" Sonic said and he ran to Logan. "Hey Logan, why is your name Wolverine, aren't those animals really stupid? Oh wait, I guess the name does suit you!" Sonic taunted. "You don't want to fight me. I never go easy!" Wolverine walked to the closet and put on a suit. It was orange leather with a dark blue mask the covered his head almost completely and was shaped to fit his weird spiky hair.

"Catch me if you can, but beware, I'm faster than the gingerbread man!" Sonic taunted and bolted out the door. "Come and get me!" he said Wolverine sniffed. "Fresh hedgehog, with nice blue fur, gather him and some of his friends up and I'll have a tie-dye coat!" Wolverine said, licking his lips. The blades came out and Wolverine lunged at Sonic. Sonic stepped aside and Wolverine feel into a bush. Sonic jumped up and rolled into a spiky ball and drilled into Wolverine's back, ripping the suit. Blood rolled down his back and Sonic punched wolverine five times to the head.

Wolverine growled and jumped up and stabbed Sonic with his claws. Sonic screamed and spin dashed into Wolverine's leg, causing him to fall, once again he drilled into him, but this time it was his skull. Wolverine got up. Both of them were severely hurt. Wolverine slashed at Sonic, but he rolled into the spiky ball and drilled into Wolverine's kneecap and broke his leg. Sonic got up and broke Wolverine's wrist.

"It isn't like me to fight like that, but you were intense!" Sonic exclaimed, proud of himself. Wolverine healed himself and got back up. "Wow, you really are a mutant!" Sonic said and he spin dashed into his knee again, than drilled his stomach, almost cutting him in half. Xavier then came out followed by Cyclops, Jean, and Nightcrawler. "What are you two doing?" asked Xavier.

Sonic looked at Xavier and smiled. "He was trying to beat me in a fight. He can't heal from all of the wounds I have given him. He has learned a valuable lesson today" Xavier used his mind and picked Sonic up and slammed him against the wall. Xavier then telepathically talked to Jean. 'Get him in the mutant cage, now!' said Xavier. 'On it' Jean replied. She grabbed Sonic by the neck and threw him in a steel cage. Sonic tried to drill through it but he couldn't

Sonic ended up falling asleep, but woke up from the sound of keys shaking. The door opened and Rouge was standing there. "Come on, I need to tell you something" she whispered to him. Sonic followed her to her room. She sat down on her bed and put her gloves on. She put her arm around Sonic. "I know you're a good guy, and I know who you are. "How?" Sonic asked. "I touched you when I first brought you out of the cage. I saw your memories and your experiences. I also went snooping through your room and found a note" she explained. Sonic took the note and read it. "I have met a friend, Sonic The Hedgehog, and he will help me kill you" Sonic read from the paper. "Eggman, that-that-GAH!" Sonic screamed. He started pacing.

"Sonic, it's okay. I know what so-called friend that he is talking about. His name is Magneto" she said. "Two big bad guys teaming up together? We're in deep trouble!" Sonic exclaimed, sounding frightened and worried.


End file.
